Presses for soap and other materials are known in the prior art. Canadian Patent No. 25,730 of Board issued Jan. 13, 1887 describes and illustrates a soap press which is operated by a foot lever and a counterpoise weight. This press comprises a chamber with a lever operated upper plate and spring mounted lower plate. The lever mechanism has several interacting mechanical components and is quite complex in construction and operation. Canadian Patent No. 55,458 of Field issued Mar. 29, 1897 describes a soap press comprising a piston slidable within a press chamber and means for sliding the piston consisting of a shaft and a crank handle. Canadian Patent Nos. 275,187 of Fisher, issued Nov. 8, 1927 and 717,845 of Hauf issued Sept. 14, 1965 describe and illustrate other constructions of presses and are of general background interest.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device to compress waste pieces of soap into a normal size bar, which device may be attached, for example, to the wall of a bathroom. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a device of simple construction and operation.